


Danganmonster: Kinktober 2018

by LycanDelta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Creampie, Face-Fucking, I hope you guys like monster smashin, Korekiyo and Angie are in a fwb relationship but I don't mind shipping them, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pegging, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, also fuyuhiko is jus some sort of alpha demon/devil, because Angie is a selkie, because this is the goddamn shallow end, because this year I'm not content just kinking it up, beta reading WHO?, body horror????, btw I'll add tags as need be but for this...., don't know the bitch, fuck I forgot theres also knotting, hinata is a sorta frankensteins monster and has a detachable head sooo, im sorry about all the undead it was two for two prompts in a row..., jus gonna put that terato tag right here and right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanDelta/pseuds/LycanDelta
Summary: I'm back again for Kinktober 2018, 2 days late and with a year's worth of growth! This will be a set of drabbles and one shots following prompts that I'll post on my Tumblr! Feel free to request certain ships for certain days/certain kinks!Also I'm super sorry I can't post one every day, but my life has been very hectic recently, on top of these taking a SHIT TON of time, given their length.-----------------------------------Chapter 1: Stitched Monster + Sensory Deprivation: KuzuhinaChapter 2: Day 4, Mummy + Spitroasting, Korekiyo x Amami (Angie is there for funsies)





	1. Day 3: Stitched Monster+Sensory Deprivation (Kuzuhina)

Hajime was pretty used to having removable parts now, after 4 years of being able to do so, rather interchangeably with Izuru, but he’d never really given much thought to the potential it had in bed. Sure, like any teenage boy probably would, he used this to try giving himself oral (to little avail, as he wasn’t very good at it) but aside from this, he hadn’t gotten terribly creative with it. He’d never been that creative with the potential that being detachable came with.

Until his date/hang session had gotten a little intimate, more than either of them really expected. Fuyuhiko wasn’t and hadn’t ever been a terribly affectionate lover, even behind closed doors. But this evening, he’d been a bit more hands on. He sidled up more during the mobster movie they’d been watching, and things escalated rapidly, until abruptly stopping, like a wrench thrown into a set of gears.

“Wait- hold on,” Fuyuhiko mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss, to catch his breath, “I’m not sure...how comfortable I am, taking this much further.” This pulled Hajime back to reality, grounding him a bit. He noticed Fuyuhiko’s sharp ears were pointed down a bit, pinstriped tail tip wiggling anxiously like a cat’s. He’d been Fuyuhiko’s boyfriend long enough, and friend even longer, and it was more than enough to be able to tell that something was bothering him.

“A-Ah, yeah. That’s fine. You okay?” Hajime muttered back, taking his hand off Fuyuhiko’s thigh to see if that’d help. 

“I’m fine. Just...not feeling it I guess.”

Hajime nodded, closing his eyes before gently pressing their foreheads together, the swell of Fuyuhiko’s horns curling up sharply pressing back.

“Is it anything in particular, or…?”

Fuyuhiko’s eyes flickered red a bit, as they tended to when he was asked or bothered by things he didn’t feel like respond to. Fuyuhiko kept his eyes open, so that when he hesitated to answer, Hajime opened his eyes a bit. A couple beats passed before Fuyuhiko pulled away and sighed, breaking eye contact and instead staring at the intricate texture of the couch they sat on.

“I’m...going to be honest with you, because I’m...trying to work on that so…” Still entranced by the couch it seemed, he dug his rather small claws into the furniture as he hesitated. “I’m nervous. There. I’m nervous, and...I can’t stand the idea. Of being looked at… like that.” 

Hajime nodded slowly. It made sense. Fuyuhiko had never been big on eye contact, meant for things other than intimidation. He didn’t do it often. He’d always had a strong sense of knowing when others were looking at them, which had prompted more than a few fights in the past. 

“Oh, that’s it? Well...I can just, uh, take my head off. You could put it somewhere, where I couldn’t see you, but you could see me. I think...I’d be comfy with that.” 

Fuyuhiko’s eyes lit up a bit, with… a different flavor of fire. Not the annoyed kind, but the pleasantly surprised kind. “Huh. I...didn’t really think about that,” His face was long ignited, by the kissing, the closeness. 

“Besides that… Izuru currently has the uh, masculine body right now. They said they wanted to use it for the time being, and this one is pretty damn androgynous by now, just...wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen,” Hajime laughed quietly. “But that’s fine, right? T-That is, if you do want to take this any further.”

“You know I wouldn’t really care either way,” He still avoided eye contact. 

“Then...let’s do it. I think once we do it the first time, it’ll get easier… And if you wanna tap out at any time, just let me know.” Hajime had to admit, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious, and a bit annoyed he wouldn’t be able to use his body of preference, but he had sexual experience (with nobody but himself) with both. After all, this was the one he had (been stuck with) for the the entire first 15 or so years of his life. 

Hajime swallowed hard, starting to remove his shirt, no longer looking at Fuyuhiko anymore, which gave the demon a window to watch his partner undress. This body, Hajime’s original, it was cute. The “other” one, which is to say, Izuru’s, was pretty similar, but this is the one Hajime’s head was, at the moment, attached to, so far as Fuyuhiko concerned, it was the superior one. 

“You should undress as much as you’re comfy with,” Hajime said, already shirtless, belt undone and his pants already most of the way down his thighs. Damn, he worked quick.

“Right,” Fuyuhiko gulped, nodding slowly. “We have to move your head first though.”

Halfway through pulling his pants all the way off, Hajime looked at his partner again, pausing to carefully take his head off, and handed it to him. Fuyuhiko tried not to think about it too hard, tried to not look down at the head as he took it, as Hajime’s body went back to undressing. He placed Hajime’s head on a side table, facing away from him. If his head were attached still, he probably would have swallowed his anxiety.

Whenever Fuyuhiko turned back around, Hajime’s body had already finished undressing, and was more or less, splayed out on the couch in just boxers. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from making a surprised noise, as he tried not to stare too hard at the stump. It sounded like a good idea, in theory, but in practice, it felt darker than he’d like it to, getting ready to fuck a headless body.

“How...do you want me to move my body? Like, what...position?” 

Fuyuhiko bit his lip, and tried to think a little with his dick. What did his dick say? He paused for a moment, before coming up with nothing in particular, just...that he wanted something. 

“Missionary would probably be a good place to start. Just lay back for me...”

 

Hajime did so, spreading his legs in a way that’d likely be a bit embarrassing for him, if he could actually see it. As soon as he’d laid back, he could hear Fuyuhiko unzip his pants. Truth be told, he was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t able to see what he was packing, not yet anyways. He’d always kinda wondered if a demon’s looked any different, or if it was just the same given how similar to humans they were. Before he could consider asking, he felt the intense heat of what could only be his length pressed flush against his boxers, taking him a bit by surprise. No doubt about it, it was definitely much warmer than a human’s, but frustratingly enough, he still couldn’t really figure out the length or shape just by touch, though this could have been because he was currently having said length rubbed back and forth against him.

“Hey uh, you don’t have to wait for anything… I-I’m ready,” Hajime sputtered a bit, feeling his hips raise a bit on instinct. Unless demons had immensely sized dicks, proportions wise, Hajime felt pretty sure that he could handle Fuyuhiko’s. He felt his boxers get tugged down, then off. He felt the couch sink a bit, as well as the weight of Fuyuhiko. Slowly, he pressed his length against Hajime again, but frustratingly enough, not into him. Despite this, he couldn't help but squirm a little just from the heat of it. It almost burned, the friction of being rubbed against him not helping, but after seeing him squirm, hands blindly looking to grab his hips, Fuyuhiko got the memo and pressed the tip gently against Hajime’s entrance.

Hajime could feel his hands almost panic, as he threw his arms around Fuyuhiko’s back and squeezing him a bit, as though to coax him inside. He almost hadn’t even noticed his partner’s heavy breathing, but he did as soon as he heard the soft groan from him pushing inside slowly. That’s when he realized, that it was his undead status that made Fuyuhiko so warm. Well, even warmer than he already was, in comparison to a human. His insides were likely...room temperature at best, though not for much longer, not with Fuyuhiko sheathed in him. Just the feeling of the temperature difference, not even really the size (though the feeling of something inside him was very welcome at the moment,) was enough to make him gasp a bit, his body clenching and unclenching, almost squirming at just how close the heat was to overwhelming. 

“Fuck… you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, just… you’re so warm… That or I’m really cold. Maybe I should invest in one of those onahole warmers,” Hajime could definitely feel his voice crack a bit, especially as he laughed a bit, his hand instinctively moving to rub his clit.  
“Nah...nah don’t do that...it actually feels pretty nice, refreshing even...not startlingly cold though. You uh, mind if I start moving?”

“Please do,” He didn’t mean for it to come out so needy, but frankly even before the Kamukura Project, when he was still just a normal human, he’d gotten off a couple of times to the idea of being with a demon, or werewolf, or something in that human-but-not-quite sort of realm.

Slowly, Fuyuhiko began moving, starting with slow, shallow movements. His length was definitely bigger than his fingers, or anything else he’d had the bad idea/bravery of inserting into himself, and as far as Hajime was concerned, that’s what mattered, because it still felt pretty damn good. He definitely felt himself tighten a bit as Fuyuhiko groaned softly again, causing both their hips to buck a little. 

“Shiiiiit… Stop holding back, please,” Hajime more or less, begged. Far as his body was concerned, this still felt a bit like foreplay. His instincts said more, now. “I’m not gonna break, I promise. I’ll tell you if it’s too much...” For a second, Hajime could’ve sworn he felt Fuyuhiko’s length twitch at that, and he barely waited for him to finish speaking, before picking up the pace. A lot. He wasn’t going all out yet, but it was a pretty big change of pace, that he frankly asked for, and god did it feel good. Now there was a hell of a lot more noise in the room, of which most noticeably the sound of Fuyuhiko’s sharp tail cutting the air as it whipped back in forth, his grunting, and the wet noises following their rhythm, as well as his own moaning in the background. 

Fuyuhiko pushing his body into the couch, pinning him, and biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder was Hajime’s call to action to start digging his stubby nails in, and move his hips too, his only free hand rather mercilessly rubbing his clit. He could already feel himself getting kinda close now that he was very much fixated on the feelings of it, with nothing to stare at but the wall or the inside of his eyelids. He noticed that the tip of Fuyuhiko’s length was shaped a bit differently, and that it curved a good bit, just by the way it hit the right spots, but he still couldn’t tell much else because he just couldn’t get over the heat of it.

Before he knew it, Fuyuhiko had carefully, yet forcefully flipped him over, pulling him back in close with hands on his hips, length already pressed back up against Hajime’s entrance. 

“This...alright?” 

Hajime didn’t even hesitate in responding. “I can’t even tell what you did, but...as long as it ends with you cumming inside of me, I think I’ll make it,” Hajime had never been very bottom heavy, nor so...openly desperate, at least not in his fantasies, but at the same time, the idea of being mercilessly ravaged like this was too hot to not indulge. He definitely felt Fuyuhiko twitch, just before rather roughly shoving himself back inside, one hand on his not bitten up shoulder, the other on his hip. Had he always been this easy to get worked up?

“Fuck, Hajime...you aren’t very far from that; I just want to make sure I can at least get you close to finishing...It’d be kind of a dick move otherwise…” He panted, using the hands on his hip and shoulder to fuck him harder. 

If he wasn’t noisy before (he was), then he definitely was now, the position allowing Fuyuhiko to hit deep enough to almost be too much yet feel so good. He just kept getting hotter and hotter inside of him, and he was nearly certain he could feel the heat spreading in him, because his guts felt like they were on fire in the best way. Hajime tightened himself, to coax his boyfriend to cum so that’d he’d be able to cum.

“F-Fuuuck, so tight… Shit- shit! Hajime- I’m gonna-!” His voice was strained, somewhere between panic and thrill, and there was almost nothing Hajime wouldn’t have given in this moment to see Fuyuhiko’s face. His boyfriend grabbed both of his hips, and with a few more rough and desperate thrusts, came inside of Hajime, and it was a hell of a lot more than he’d been ready for. He didn’t even consider that demons might have came more, or maybe it was just Fuyuhiko; either way, he was shocked to notice that it was so much that he felt almost excessively full, shocked that it was enough he could feel it in the first place. Within moments of the loud, snarling moan that Fuyuhiko let out when he came, Hajime could feel the cum already starting to drip out of him, before he’d even pulled out, the heat of which, on top of him touching himself, was more than enough to send him over the edge. Hell, it threw him right off the cliff. 

He didn’t even theoretically need to breathe anymore, but damn did this leave him gasping. His body more or less, collapsed as soon as the orgasm subsided, Fuyuhiko laying on a heap on top of him as he slowly pulled out his length. They both laid and savored the sweat and afterglow, until finally Hajime broke the silence. 

“Hey, can...I get my head back? This is gonna sound pretty gay, but I wanna kiss you right now.” 

Fuyuhiko opened an eye, and slowly rose off of Hajime’s body, crawling over to grab his head, and didn’t hesitate a second before kissing him hard, just for a second, before handing his head back to him, getting back on top of him. As soon as his head was reattached, he didn’t hesitate kissing Hajime hard until he had to come back up for air.

“Would it sound like a stretch if I told you I’m already thinking about seeing all your faces, and how great your dick is gonna look next time?” Hajime snickered, grinning a bit. Fuyuhiko flicked him in the face lightly before responding. 

“I dunno. Would it sound like a stretch if I told you I feel the same way?”


	2. Mummy + Spitroasting, Korekiyo x Amami x Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro walks in on Angie and Korekiyo's suspicious library activity after dinner, and despite being an angel, quickly finds himself engaging in things one would call unholy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo uses they/them pronouns in this (partially per personal hc and also because of convenience), and Angie is trans! If you have issues with this, then go somewhere else. As much as I COULD cater to the people, I am not obligated to do so, and as such, have decided to indulge in what makes me happy!<3 
> 
> If I see any shit about futas, I'm hunting you down. I don't play them games. Also, I was so stuck on what I wanted to make Angie, because merperson just seems like a cop out, and cervitaur is hella cute, but selkie felt like it fit best, so I went with that! Also, I promise, no more undead, the first two prompts were both undead, but undead aren't really my thing- (hence why I also made Kiyo a naga as well)

“So, what do you look like under those bandages, and your weird ass nun outfit, Kiyo?”

Amami sighed, gently tugging on Ouma’s sleeve, to make sure the imp didn’t get himself into anything grim, which Korekiyo waved off.

“Ah, it’s fine, Rantaro. It’s an interesting question! Given that I am not just newly rising, but rather newly deceased, being less than a century old overall, I am particularly well preserved. I was embalmed alive, in my sister’s tomb, before the tomb was sealed up, with the air being pumped out through complex methods, developed by the Naga not just for our deceased, but also for precarious mining, and so as a result-” Korekiyo responded, almost rearing up with excitement, like they did with mythology, lore and history. 

“I asked for what you looked like, not your after-life story, Ramses! Can you still bone? Or did your dick shrivel up? Is your skin all nasty and dusty or is it all oily and dripping?”

A few other people at the table groaned, Tenko most loudly of all, as well as lobbing a few pieces of fruit at Ouma, which he either dodged or caught with his tail. Korekiyo laughed softly, as they gently massaged Angie’s shoulder as she was preparing to get up, her mallet still hidden by the table.

“Well, while those are also interesting questions, with even more interesting answers, I’ll have to pass on answering, at least at this moment, given that such topics...are not terribly appropriate dinner conversation,” Korekiyo purrs, a few people noticeably shifting in relief as they went back to eating. Kokichi seemingly got bored, planning to pry later, so he’d occupy himself with Shuichi and Rantaro instead. 

It did beg the question though, one that stuck in Rantaro’s mind the rest of the evening as he accompanied Shuichi and Kokichi through dinner, until one by one, everybody started going to bed, or whatever nighttime activities they had planned, as a good chunk of the students were nocturnal and took classes at night, or simply chose to do other things with their evenings as they pushed through day classes.Still, even by the time he decided to go to the library, to research his next travel destination, the question lingered; what were they like under all those layers? He didn’t think he’d get a direct answer, and he certainly wouldn’t ask, not upfront at least. 

As he’d arrived at the library, there was already something peculiar about the atmosphere, but he shrugged it off as “angelic anxiety”, because somebody, somewhere, was doing something stupid or dangerous at Hope’s Hallow Academy. Nonetheless, it was oddly correlated to him stepping into this room, and as he quietly perused the aisles upon aisles of nonfiction books, trying to find the location based ones about his destination, though the answer became clear, from the opposite side of one of the bookshelves, at one of the study desks in a “clearing”, in the forest that these stacks made. 

He’d found Angie, along with Kiyo; his keen ears picked up on more than suspicious noises, though Rantaro was very much of the don’t-ask-don’t-tell school of thought. He’d want either of them to ignore him, if he were to ever do something dirty where he could get caught, so he’d do the same for them, or at least try. He just kept researching, albeit at the same bookcase, that...didn’t have the books he needed. All he could hear was the heavy breathing and Angie giggling every so often, though he also heard the sound of a page clumsily turning, every so often. Maybe they were just reading something that Angie found particularly enthusing, and maybe Korekiyo had just been carrying an obscene amount of books, rather than doing something obscene. 

Just a peek between the books wouldn’t hurt, right? He could say his next trip was to...He looked at the books. The Andes! With a deep breath and the most cautious fingers, Rantaro began to remove the 2 books necessary to create a gap just large enough to get a glimpse. Surely enough, Korekiyo was reading a book, opposite from Angie who was moulding something with one hand on the table, though she squirmed a good amount while doing so. It didn’t take long to notice that what little of Korekiyo’s face was revealed was quite flushed, and that one of Angie’s hands were below the table and…

Then, he made eye with Korekiyo’s serpentinian, half-lidded ones, which almost instantly seemed to cause them to buckle, as though eye contact were a kick to the stomach. Korekiyo’s back arched, bandaged hands clasping at their book on the table, eyes obscured with their head down as they grunted softly. Angie gently ‘ooh’ed with glee, giggling for a minute or so until Korekiyo slowly rose back up. 

“Rantaro, you can come out now,” They purred, eyes still fluttering a bit. Angie gasped and jolted some, but she certainly didn’t seem upset.

“Oh! I didn’t know Rantaro was watching us!” She chirped, as Rantaro came out from behind the bookcase. Korekiyo’s tail was laid across Angie’s lap, her skirt pulled up, and- her length was inside him. Libraries are places of knowledge, and Rantaro has already learned a good bit, about his classmates more than anything else. 

“Ah, I hadn’t known either,” Their voice is a soft rumble, and they looked far from mad. If anything, they seemed incredibly pleased. “Care to come join us? I’d much rather you join, than get us into any trouble. Though...truth be told, I’d like you to join either way. That is, if a divine being such as yourself can even fornicate,”

Rantaro raised an eyebrow, definitely considering it. To be entirely fair, he’d always had something of a physical crush on Korekiyo. Naga in general, were attractive to him, but so very few were male or unaligned which tended to put a wrench in most plans, given his heavy preference for men and those in between and without. No, this was definitely a chance, whether to have a good time or to have a relationship he could finally care about, well, that had yet to be seen. He slowly walked over to Korekiyo’s side of the table, where most of them was coiled, all of which was covered, though there was a more than obvious bulge in their lap.

“Now, what exactly would that entail?” He didn’t mean for his voice to do so, but he definitely had a purr of his own, that was apparently so much that Korekiyo felt the need to relieve some pressure with one of their bandaged hands going into their lap, the heel of their palm pressing gently. 

“Well, given that Angie will most likely be knotting me soon, if she hasn’t already, I figured… that I may as well not hold back,” They pulled down the mask of their garb, to reveal shockingly supple lips, that seemed stained, or perhaps engorged with blood, as was common of a corpse. “If you so choose… my mouth is yours, for as long as you’re able to keep quiet,” The unfamiliar lips of theirs became a subtle smirk, a long, snake’s tongue flickering out from between that was also partially human, in the way that it was wider. Rantaro blushed, biting his lip a bit, as his hand went to unzip his pants. They were definitely right when they said they were well preserved. Aside from what little human flesh he saw being nearly translucently pale, and perhaps stiff in some places, Korekiyo looked very much alive; though it quite possibly could have also been the way they moved themselves off the table with just their muscles, not their arms, and slithered closer, tongue flicking out again with expectation, as they waited for Rantaro to pull out their length, which he began to do without hesitation. 

Across the table, Angie reared up onto her knees with a grin to get a better look of what was going on, one hand holding Korekiyo’s tail and using it almost as though it were a fleshlight, though Korekiyo also seemed to partially be moving it themselves to help. Seeing this in the corner of this eye made Rantaro twitch in his hand excitedly, to which Korekiyo reacted before he could, by carefully wrapping their long tongue around him, then their lips, slowly. They took only the tip, sucking gently and stroking with their tongue.” 

“Ah, now that your mouth is full, I’m going to go ahead and put it all the way in now!” Without further hesitation and with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, there was a soft pop that made Korekiyo moan against Rantaro, and clutch at his belt, other hand still palming at himself. Wait, were there two bulges under that robe? 

Angie sighed in relief, plopping her head down into her arms on the table, though she still watched attentively. Korekiyo slowly pulled their head back, lips first, tongue lingering, then finally their tongue. Finally, they spoke after their tongue retracted back into their mouth.  
“Angie… please try to keep from making a mess,” Though their words had a warning undertone, they certainly weren’t trying to keep themselves from sounding breathless, despite no longer needing air.

“Well, that’s why I put the knot in, of course! Didn’t want to spill at all~! Also- I brought that plug you asked me to make you; you can wear it on the way back, so you don’t drip in the halls!” Her words were made of hushed excitement, her grin implausibly innocent, for what she was doing. Though, if anybody came, Rantaro’s cock out in the open would definitely be a dead giveaway, if they didn’t see the tail up Angie’s skirt. 

Korekiyo acknowledged Angie, and then refocused their eyes on Rantaro, scleras adjusting as well. Slowly, they wrapped their tongue back around his length, running it along the underside, tracing the holy runes, before jumping a bit and withdrawing it, eyes wide. They flicked their tongue at it carefully, the fingers of one hand wrapped delicately around the base. 

“Ah, these are the markings of your deity… Apologies for pulling back so suddenly. It doesn’t hurt like I hypothesized it might’ve, given I’m not just undead but also Naga. Just tingles, in a peculiar way,” They mused softly, gently tilting his length up, as though...they were trying to read the runes on him. Being studied so closely was almost a bit embarrassing, especially because of how close they were, and how calm they were, as if his cock were some sort of artifact. 

Rantaro rubbed the back of his head with one hand, other one hovering near Korekiyo as he considered what to do with it, and instead, deciding on gently holding their cheek, which may have been a bold move at this moment. “Right… I didn’t even think about that, honestly, my bad...If it does start to hurt or worry you, don’t be afraid to let me know,” 

Korekiyo immediately had a response for him, smiling in a way that one might consider naughty, which Rantaro noted, was almost unnerving given that they weren’t that expressive since their face was always covered. Their head leaned into his hand slightly as he spoke.  
“Ah, don’t worry about me. Just show me what more a divine being like you has to offer...I very much intend on becoming the first naga to know what the holy among humans taste like,” They purred, leaning in and without further hesitation, wrapping their tongue back around his length, then their lips. Their eyes fluttered shut and their body noticeably shifted, at least enough to make Angie squeak, as they moaned softly around Rantaro.

Rantaro carded his hand through his hair, other hand cradling Korekiyo’s cheek, as they started to take more and more of him in, until they were down to the base. Their tongue stroked him as they sucked gently and bobbed their head, one eye open to look up at Rantaro as his wings twitched a bit, as he struggled not to buck his hips. He assumed that most undead had no gag reflex, but he still figured it’d be rude to facefuck him, and a good bit unholy of him. At the same time, he also wanted to keep up the facade that sort of just amalgamated about him, that he was some sort of heaven-sent lover, experienced.

Korekiyo leisurely pulled away again, pushing some of their hair back, licking their lips.

“You don’t have to hold back you know. If anything, I’d encourage you not to… We’re very much out in the open right now, and anybody could come by and see us. See you. And see me, most importantly, no offense. I don’t want others seeing my face, is all, as...much as I love the idea of getting caught,” They smiled in a way that one could consider warm, before opening their mouth slowly like a snake, fangs the size of his thumbnail catching the dull light of the library, taking his whole length into their mouth at once. Then, they slowly closed their mouth around him, working him over with their tongue, deepthroating him with ease and massaging him with their throat muscles. 

How good it felt took Rantaro by surprise. With a soft grunt, he clutched Korekiyo, hips rising just a bit to meet them halfway when they took him all the way in. Korekiyo looked up at Rantaro, making eye contact as they bobbed their head at a languid pace, as though trying to coax Rantaro into doing what he wanted. Angie sighed softly in the background, and grinned at Rantaro, before sitting up, and abruptly pulling her knot out of Korekiyo, but not pulling out all the way, to keep them from leaking onto the floor. 

Korekiyo moaned loudly at the sudden removal, which, against Rantaro’s self control, caused him to buck his hips and pull the others head onto him. His wings twitched more, fluttering a bit as Rantaro panted softly.

“I bet their throat gets tight when I do that, right? And their moaning feels really good! Here, Atua says somebody may come soon, so I’ll help you cum before they do!” She giggled softly, taking a two handed grip on Korekiyo’s tail. They tried to figure out what she was going to do out of the corner of their eye, Rantaro gently rocking his hips against them, though they certainly didn’t seem to mind. 

“Whatever you’re doing, it feels pretty nice, so just try to not make a mess like they said, and I’ll make sure they don’t get too loud,” Rantaro responded with exasperation, a bit amused by the power shift, though their mind was hastily taken off of that and back onto the sensation as Angie began to push and pull her knot in and out of Korekiyo, which caused them to moan rather loudly, a sound that definitely would’ve attracted others if it wasn’t for Rantaro muffling them with his length. They didn’t stop moaning either. Rantaro hadn’t expected them to be the noisy type but that seemed to be very much the case, as Rantaro had more or less, began to fuck their mouth, for lack of a gentler word, while his mind was glazed over like this. It took a considerable amount of effort to keep his own noises in, or at least, reduce them to just panting and occasional soft sighs as they neared finishing more and more. 

“My, my! I’ve never seen my knot get so swollen before! I didn’t plan on filling you a second time buuuuut...I might just!” The sound of Angie fucking Korekiyo on the other side of the table had gotten loud enough that even Rantaro could hear the soft, wet noises from where he stood. Angie’s words didn’t even process for Rantaro, due to how close he was.

“Oh God, Kiyo, I’m… shit, I’m close… Should I let go?” 

Evident by the way Korekiyo grabbed his hips, and bobbed their head harder, it seemed that answer was no, and even before they’d done so, Angie had chimed in with a “No! Cum in their mouth!”

The sound of Angie got faster, until it unexpectedly stopped as she shoved her hips against Korekiyo, knotting him again and sighing softly, presumably cumming as Korekiyo’s moaning against Rantaro reached a peak, their own hips rocking hard, as Rantaro rather desperately grabbed at their head as he also came, wings curling around them almost like a veil. 

A few moments passed as Korekiyo slowly swallowed everything Rantaro gave them, before pulling away and in an oddly affectionate manner, nuzzling their cheek against his hips and length, panting out of instinct from when they were still alive. It took them a moment to get their bearings, so they could break the silence.

“Oh, thank you, Rantaro. That was… beyond splendid, especially on top of Angie’s usual sublime performance. I didn’t think I was capable of orgasming, being undead and all, but I’m quite glad I’ve figured out the missing link…” They crooned, absolutely beaming, far as Rantaro could tell, since he wasn’t used to trying to read Korekiyo’s face. 

“Something in your mouth?” Rantaro’s face was flushed, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face he hadn’t really noticed before. Korekiyo chuckled softly at his embarrassment, tucking Rantaro back into his pants. 

“That, or something divine,”

Slowly, they reared back up, careful about their tail. It was then Rantaro saw it. He didn’t even notice them doing so, but they’d pulled up their robes to free their lengths. Plural. He’d heard that most had two, but he never expected to get the pleasure of seeing them. They were slender, ridged in a reptilian way, that tapered down to something rather close to knots at the base. Cutely enough, given his pattern akin to a green boa, his lengths faded from the deep jungle green of the swollen base, to the still-leaking tip being a flushed chartreuse. They were so alien yet...so attractive. 

“Hm? You...seem quite fascinated by something, Rantaro,” Their voice was a deep, controlled rumbling again, despite them seeming to not have came, but rather, seemed to be right on the edge, given how flushed their tips were. Then out of nowhere, that composure was gone, as there was a soft pop, and that was all they needed. They buckled, and had to lean against Rantaro to muffle themselves, as Angie sat up and dug into her bag hurriedly, pulling out a wooden plug, and rather unceremoniously putting that in her place, which coaxed another noise out of Korekiyo that thankfully, was muffled by Rantaro’s shirt. Once it was in, they slowly pulled their head away, not planning on acknowledging that their lengths had dripped a bit onto Rantaro’s clothing, instead, working to push them back into their sheath carefully (they did not seem to want to, and didn’t.) as they ran bandaged fingers through their hair to make it more orderly, then pulling their mask back up. 

“I… think we should study this further. Elsewhere. My curiosity precedes me, and I doubt it’d do more harm than good, if perhaps, we were to say, go to the bathes together. I hope take no offense, Angie, I-” 

“Oh, it’s no problem! I just needed some divine inspiration, as well as too much paint in my system! I’ll be in my studio if you two need anything~” She giggled loudly, standing up to tuck her still messy length away, and to fix her clothes. She scooped up her bag, made of other seal skins and decorated in an almost tacky manner with shells, and winked to Korekiyo as she trotted to her studio.

It was almost a little intimidating, to be alone with Korekiyo, but, in an adrenaline rush sort of way, like swimming with sharks. They cuddled back up to them, after fixing their nun-like robes, tracing his jawline gently.   
“Well then, let’s go get to know each other, a little better. Know thy enemy, and all that… By the end of this, you’ll find yourself quite intimate with the undead,” Taking Rantaro by the wrist, they began to escort him to the bathes, leaving him feeling absolutely giddy. He hoped he’d be able to see what 2 instead of just one were capable of...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this a lot, please feel free to leave me a comment! If you're ever interested in writing tips, collaboration, friendly chat, ect, you can hit up my discord at Weedwolf #7136  
> (Also. I'm going to cry, because the first chapter ended up 6 pages...... guess we began with... A BANG. pleasE stay tuned for more porn and bad puns....)
> 
> If you want to send in requests, my Tumblr box (that-one-werewolf-you-might-know) is always open!


End file.
